


to the beat of my heart

by betheproof



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Spouses, Kid Fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, teeth are guaranteed to rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheproof/pseuds/betheproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Hey Nialler," he called out. "Who’s that one for?"</em><br/> <br/><em>A wicked grin spread on Niall’s face. “Oh, it’s for baby Tommo, that one. Picked it out special.” He scrambled from his spot between Liam and Sophia and dragged the box towards the spot where Louis sat on the floor with Graham in his lap. Harry slid from the couch to help Louis unwrap the large box. When the paper fell away, the picture on the front revealed —</em> </p><p>  <em>"Oh for God’s sake, Niall!" Louis exclaimed in protest.</em></p><p><em>— a full drum kit, sized for a small child. Harry smacked a hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh</em>.</p><p>Also known as the one where Harry and Louis have a baby, and Louis is less than thrilled with his son’s newest toy. Featuring a dash of smut and a truckload of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the beat of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Jimmy Fallon for putting the boys in holiday sweaters and giving them instruments. If you want a full visual, just [check](http://tomlinfox.tumblr.com/post/105902958942/jimmyfallon-me-1d-the-roots-fallon1d) [these](http://harryandtommo.com/post/105936214169/x) [gems](http://santalouisbaby.tumblr.com/post/105938334090/cutie-pie) [out](http://giveitupforlarrystylinson.tumblr.com/post/105904916112/christmas-at-the-tomlinsons).
> 
> This is the fastest I've ever written a fic, please go easy on me. Shoutout to the real MVPs Megan and Louise for being last-minute betas. I'd be lost without you guys ❤️ 
> 
> (Also I apologize in advance for my sad attempt at smut.)
> 
> Translated into Russian [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2705480)!

Christmas Eve dinner at the Tomlinson-Styles household was always an extravagant affair, but this year, it was especially so: it was Louis’ twenty-fifth birthday, as well as baby Graham’s first Christmas. Of course, this called for an even bigger celebration than normal. Harry had spent the past two days almost exclusively in the kitchen, cooking and baking in a frenzy. Normally, Harry and Louis worked as a team in the kitchen, but Harry had long ago made a rule declaring that no birthday boys would lift a finger for Christmas Eve dinner, a rule Louis resented but knew better than to contest. This year, the rule was easier to endure because Louis had Graham to keep him busy, which allowed Harry ample time to take care of everything else. He was just stood in the kitchen surveying his work with a sense of accomplishment when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“I hope you’re planning on wearing something not covered in flour tonight.”

Grinning, Harry turned with a clever remark on the tip of his tongue, but the words died when he caught sight of his husband leaning against the doorway, their ten-month-old in his arms. Harry has seen a million versions of Louis throughout the years, all of which have their merits, but nothing could quite beat the look of him in the comfort of his own home, clad in a soft red jumper to match Harry’s own upstairs and his usual black skinnies. Graham was in similar garb, and Harry couldn’t help but think that his was the best-looking family in the entire world.

“Look at these handsome fellows,” Harry said, beaming as he crossed the kitchen to place a kiss on Graham’s cheek, which elicited a giggle and a delighted exclamation of “Da!” It was hopelessly cute. But perhaps even cuter was the sight of Louis’ puffed out cheek, turned towards Harry in a clear nonverbal plea for a kiss of his own. With a smirk, Harry poked it so that the air was let out.

Louis scrunched up his nose. “Cheeky,” he remarked, the beginnings of a frown playing on his lips, which just wouldn’t do. Harry leaned in and planted a real kiss on Louis’ mouth, pulling back before it got too filthy out of respect for Graham. The satisfied smile Louis was now sporting made it all worth it. “Everything looks lovely, H,” Louis proclaimed, glancing around the kitchen. “Would you like me to do anything?” He asked the question with the air of already knowing the answer would be no, but Harry decided to give him a break. He knew how much Louis hated feeling like a freeloader on this day.

“Actually, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d appreciate it if you could set the food and plates out on the table. The lads should be here soon, and as you so aptly observed, I need to change.”  The way Louis’ eyes immediately brightened made Harry’s heart flutter, and again he wondered at the fact that he was still so affected by this boy.

“We’ve got it covered,” Louis said, then turned to Graham. “C’mon, love, let’s help Daddy save Christmas!”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, placing a last quick peck on Louis’ forehead as he walked out. “Thanks, boo!” he yelled over his shoulder, heading upstairs to put on his own holiday ensemble.

***

A few hours later, everyone was fed and sitting in front of the giant Christmas tree in the den. Most of the presents under the tree were addressed to Graham, per Louis’ request. When asked what he wanted to celebrate this milestone birthday, Louis had told Harry he just wanted their son to be showered with gifts, insisting that a boy’s first Christmas was a momentous occasion, no matter if he remembered it or not. Harry relayed the request to the other boys, and they had definitely delivered. The unwrapping revealed a mini football with matching goal, a tricycle, several books, and an assortment of building blocks. The adults had all exchanged gifts as well, and they were just about to call it a night when Harry noticed a large, still unopened package in the corner that recalls Niall lugging in earlier.

“Hey, Nialler,” he called out. “Who’s that one for?”

A wicked grin spread across Niall’s face. “Oh, it’s for baby Tommo, that one. Picked it out special.” He scrambled from his spot between Liam and Sophia and dragged the box towards the spot where Louis sat on the floor with Graham in his lap. Harry slid from the sofa to help Louis unwrap the large box. When the paper finally fell away, the picture on the front revealed —

“Oh for God’s sake, Niall!” Louis exclaimed in protest.

— a full drum kit, sized for a small child. Harry smacked a hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh.

The drum business all started about a month ago, the last time they asked Niall to babysit. Louis had convinced Harry to leave the house for more than a few hours and had whisked him away for a romantic getaway in Paris. It was their first real break since Graham was born, and as much as they both adored being parents, Harry had to admit it was nice to have time alone together. 

Even so, Harry couldn’t help but feel some separation anxiety, and he knew he wasn’t alone in it. On the first day, after his lovely spouse woke him up with an equally lovely blowjob, Louis’ first words (after “good morning” and “I love you,” of course) were, “I wonder what Graham is up to right now?” His tone was casual, but Harry could see in his eyes that Louis missed their baby as much as he did.

To distract him, Harry leaned up from his pillow and drew Louis into a kiss. It was warm and languid and familiar, yet the feeling of Louis’ lips on his still made Harry’s heart race just like it had the first time when he was sixteen and hopelessly enamoured. Judging from the pleased moan that rose in Louis’ throat, he felt the same way. They carried on for a while, and it seemed like it might actually go somewhere farther — something to which Harry was not at all opposed — when Louis pulled back suddenly. Harry quirked an eyebrow in question, but Louis shook his head and gave him a small smile to signal that everything was okay. Instead of leaning in for another kiss, though, Louis weaved his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“It’s still early in London,” he said after a while, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Do you think they’d be awake?”

It took Harry a few seconds to piece together what Louis was saying. He recently got his brains sucked out of his dick, thank you very much, and he still had the culprit in his arms, which was always a distraction for Harry. Finally he remembered Louis’ earlier comment and immediately felt guilty for forgetting about his son, even momentarily. Damn Louis Tomlinson and his stupid, perfect mouth.

Clearing his throat, Harry fixed his husband with a bemused expression. “You’re the one who wanted to get away for a few days,” he reasoned. “What happened to ‘a trip just about us?’ ‘No baby talk’, those were your exact words.”

Predictably, this earned him a swat on the chest. “Wanker,” Louis reprimanded, but the word came out affectionate as always. “Don’t pretend you don’t miss him, too. I saw you yesterday, waving your phone at anyone who would listen and blabbering about our son in his banana onesie.”

“Heyyyy,” Harry protested. “Can’t a boy brag about his perfect family without getting shit about it?” Normally, this would garner a bout of teasing from Louis about what a sap he was, but there was still that faraway look in Louis’ eyes, which softened Harry right up. “Do you want me to text Niall?” he asked, and Louis immediately brightened.

“Yeah, okay, let’s do it,” he said, reaching across to the nightstand where Harry’s phone was. Just as he was about to grab it, though, the simplified chords of What Makes You Beautiful rang out from it, signalling a text from Niall himself. He was the one who chose that particular text tone as a joke years ago, but it was just too perfect to change. Harry glanced at Louis, who raised his eyebrows at the serendipity. Louis grabbed the phone and settled back against Harry’s chest so they could read the text together. Apparently, Niall had sent them a video of Graham, with the attached caption: _your son is a legend !! filmed this while we made breakfast, hope youre enjoying paris_

The thumbnail showed Graham sitting on the floor, looking as adorable as ever in his sailor pajamas. Harry ached to hold him in his arms again, but he would have to settle for this until they returned home on Saturday. “Play the video,” Harry said in a hurried tone, which made Louis scoff.

“Bossy.”

Harry rolled his eyes but amended his statement anyway. “Play the video, _please_ ,” he said with a peck to Louis’ cheek for good measure, making Louis’ lips purse like they always did when he tried to contain his fondness. He clicked on the video to start it, and they both sat in silence as their son filled the small screen.

It seemed that Niall had placed a pot in front of Graham to play with, and Graham had taken to tapping on it with his hands. The sound was making him giggle, and Niall handed him a wooden spoon to entertain him further. Graham was delighted with the new addition to his game, and continued to pound on the metal, loud clashes intermingling with his own laughter and that of Niall’s. The video ended somewhat abruptly, and Harry didn’t realize he was grinning until it ended. Louis, on the other hand, did not seem amused.

“Well, that’s going to get annoying.”

Harry jostled him playfully. “You’re such a downer,” he joked. “It’s cute!” Louis still didn’t seem convinced, however, so Harry decided to take a different approach. Prying his phone from Louis’ hands, he set it back on the nightstand and in one swift motion covered his husband’s body with his own. “Although not as cute as you are,” he mused. “And someone as cute as you deserves a reward for waking me up so nicely this morning.”

Louis smirked. “Liked that, did you?”

Humming thoughtfully, Harry ground his hips down. This effectively wiped the smug look from Louis’ face and made his eyelids flutter in pleasure. Now Harry was the one wearing the smirk. “You know what I’d like more, though? To make you come a few times before breakfast.”

Not one to relinquish control easily, Louis met Harry’s gaze with a clear challenge in his blue, blue eyes. “Get to it then, Styles.”

“You mean Tomlinson,” Harry corrected.

“Tomlinson,” Louis agreed, and with that, thoughts of Graham and potential drumming nuisances were forgotten for the moment.

In the weeks following their return, though, Graham’s fascination with banging on any and every available surface drove Louis absolutely mental. If he was being honest, Harry found his son’s budding musical talent adorable, but Louis grumbled loudly whenever Graham started banging away. In true Tomlinson form, Graham seemed to sense that his papa found it annoying and therefore played even louder whenever he was around, laughing delightedly when Louis scowled.

And now, with Niall’s present, it seemed that the drumming would become even more of an occurrence around the house. The other boys, well aware of the whole saga, seemed to approve of Niall’s purchase.

“Chill out, Tommo,” Zayn called from the loveseat. “I think they’re quite cool.”

Beside him, Perrie laughed. “Yeah, Lou, don’t be a downer. Think of how downright precious your babe will look on that.”

Despite the ensuing encouragements from everyone else, Louis still sulked, only softening slightly when they set up the kit and Harry helped Graham test it out. “I suppose it isn’t completely disastrous,” he sighed begrudgingly, earning a cackle and a victory dance from Niall. At that, Louis whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at him. “You’re still on my shit list, Horan.”

Harry gasped and clapped his hands over Graham’s ears. “Lou! What did I tell you about swearing?”

Wincing, Louis looked regretful. “Sorry, H.” He leaned over to offer a proper apology in the form of a kiss, followed by a predictable chorus of groans.

The party broke up soon after that, leaving Harry to clean up the mess while Louis put Graham to bed. Most of the trash was picked up when a pair of arms snaked their way around Harry’s waist.

“Baby’s asleep,” Louis murmured softly. “Come to bed, darling. We’ll get the rest tomorrow.”

Harry turned in Louis’ embrace and leaned in to press their mouths together. “Alright,” Harry agreed, “but only because I still haven’t given you your present yet.”

“Does it involve sex?” Louis asked bluntly. “Because I’ve had to look at you all rosy-cheeked and fuckable all night in this stupid jumper and frankly I just want to _mmph_ —!”

His words were abruptly cut off by Harry’s lips, and Harry took full advantage of the moment by lifting Louis in his arms and carrying him upstairs to the bedroom. Normally, Harry was hopeless on his feet, but he had made this trek so many times that even with his eyes closed, he managed to get them to their bed in one piece. He set Louis down and said, “Take off your clothes,” while beginning to strip himself. By the time he finished, he was awarded with the sight of his gloriously naked husband sprawled out on their bed. Harry climbed in after him, bracketing Louis’ smaller body with his before kissing him. After a few moments of their lips sliding together deliciously, Harry lowered his bottom half down and made filthy circles against Louis’ cock, feeling him harden fully beneath him. It seemed that the small amount of friction was not enough for Louis, though, judging from the impatient sound that fell from his throat. Harry shushed him gently and began kissing down Louis’ chest.

“I’m” — _kiss_ — “gonna give you” — _kiss_ — “the best birthday sex” — _kiss_ — “of your entire life, Louis Tomlinson.”

“I’m hearing a lot of talk,” Louis panted, “but not seeing a whole lot of—oh, _fuck_ ,” he let out shakily as Harry sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

Later, after he flipped Louis over and opened him up thoroughly with his fingers and tongue, Harry finally pressed inside and relished in the tight heat. The feeling of making love to Louis never lost its luster, and after pulling his boy off in time with the thrust of his hips, Harry only needed to hear Louis’ whispered “I’m so in love with you” to spill inside him.

They made it through another two rounds before collapsing in exhaustion. Neither of them could even muster up the energy to fetch a flannel to clean themselves off. The only thing Harry could manage to do was pull Louis close to him and press a kiss to his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, baby,” he murmured sleepily.

Louis hummed happily. “Love you, Haz.”

***

In the morning, Harry blinked awake to find himself alone. At first, he couldn’t figure out what it was that woke him, but then he registered the sound of Louis babbling through the baby monitor and his mouth quirked up fondly. Louis must have heard Graham stirring and decided to let Harry sleep in while he went to check on him. Harry was married to the best person in the world.

Wanting to do something for him in return, Harry slipped out of bed and, after a quick shower, went downstairs to start making their traditional Christmas pancake breakfast. Everything was going smoothly until suddenly there came a loud noise from upstairs. Harry quickly finished the pancakes he was working on and made his way towards the noise. As he neared Graham’s bedroom, a sound suspiciously like the clash of a symbol pierced the air, followed by a steady banging. Chuckling incredulously to himself, Harry pushed his way into the room to find his son perched at the tiny drum kit from last night and Louis crouched behind him, hands enclosed over Graham’s smaller fists as they gripped the drumsticks together and crashed out a beat.

“What’s this, then?” Harry couldn’t help saying, highly amused by the scene before him. Startled and utterly caught, Louis looked up to meet Harry’s gaze. He shrugged sheepishly.

“Well, I uh, I came in here this morning and Graham was up and wanted to play, and we did everything else... the drums were set up already, and I knew how much he liked them so I figured, y’know. Why not?”

Crossing his arms playfully, Harry regarded him. “I see. And it never occurred to you that you might wake me?”

At that, Louis’ usual mischievous air returned. “I heard you bumbling about in the kitchen, love. Knew you were already awake.”

Laughing and shaking his head, Harry fully entered the room. “You’re lucky I love you so much,” he said. He looked at Graham, who had remained silent during this whole exchange. “And what about you, my little Graham cracker? Do you have any love to spare for your poor daddy?”

With a wide smile, Graham reached towards Harry, gurgling happily. Harry pulled him into his arms and rubbed his nose in an eskimo kiss, then scooted closer to Louis, who looked on with a tender glow in his eyes. Harry gave him a good morning kiss as well but could not resist the temptation to tease.

“So I guess you like the drums, eh?”

Louis’ eyes widened comically. “Don’t tell Niall,” he pleaded, and Harry barked out a laugh.

“My lips are sealed,” he promised, then rapped his knuckles against one of the drums. “Well, my little drummer boys, this calls for a family jam session.” He winked at Louis and grabbed one of the drumsticks along with Graham. Sighing in mock defeat, Louis did the same.

“If you can’t beat them,” he reasoned, “beat _with_ them.”

And with that, the three of them began pounding away together on the too-small drums. After a few minutes filled with laughter and some truly terrible music, the little family headed downstairs to consume Harry’s pancakes. It was the perfect Christmas morning.

 


End file.
